Portal:Ravenoid
Language The RPM and XCS both used Ravonese Pseudoni as an administrative language in the pre-interstellar era, but in recent years it has been modified and modernized, making the Xiti variation of the language more modern. According to many linguists, however, it is more vulgar and has lost it's fluidity. Curiously it is not the primary language of the XCS and is only spoken by approximately 129,000,000 Xitavian, despite the absence of many Pseudoni speakers, in larger colonies. Pseudoni was generally regarded as having borrowed words from other languages and changing them about a bit. This is true in many senses but the evolution of the language also influenced the ones it borrowed from and even created original words. The variety of words in the language that came about over millennia is key in the naming of individuals, following a specific formula: Adjective and position ot Birthplace For Example: Strannu Barherus, el Irufunder ot Callenik translates to Strong Barherus, the Ironsmith of Callenik province. Myths and Legends The Tyurians were one of the first cultures to develop complex mythologies and elgends that they incorporate into their current monotheistic religions such as Penjirism and Armenism. The Pseudotamians began to experiment with the concept but never truly developed their own religions, preferring to maintain distance from that which they did not understand. The Xitavian myths are more modern, focusing on cryptozoology and cryptobotany. Pseudotamian Pantheon of Or The Oldest of the Pantheons. Or was the last god born, according to this faith, and because he felt lonely, he took a rock and molded it into the shape of a planet that his siblings would terraform into a habitable world for their own creations. *Telloniss. Father of Gods, Earth and Metal. *Labru. Mother of Gods, Water and Air. *Jonatanna. First Daughter, Goddes of Water Creatures. *Xotun. First Son, God of Land Creatures. *Wualazza. Second Daughter, Goddess of Plants and Produce. *Or. Second Son, creator of the Varassak Husk that would become the home of the creations of the other gods. Pantheon of Lhahanja The second Pantheon prophesised by Pseudotamian theologists contains only three gods that form a divine triad. *Gneck. The Beginning: Creation, Fire and Air. *Aliuman. The Intermedium: Life, Growth and Experience. *Kilmanikkij. The End: Death, Frost and Rot. Pantheon of Pseu Pseu was a knight in the service of six great kings that, upon their death in a great battle, ordered him to spread the word that they were now gods. He did so, but it never truly became known to the people of Varassa until recently. It has been the target of ridicule and jokes for years until the XCS signed a bill that recognised it as a viable religion, in accordance with the RTC. *Huo. God of War. *Lek. God of Victory. *Sot. God of Knights. *Yel. God of Honourable Death, these deaths only occur when a warrior is slain in battle. *Chi. God of the Chal, ceremonies that celebrate warriors. *Don. Keeper of the halls of Lalt'Ka, final destination of Warriors that have died honourable deaths. Xitavian The Xitavian adopted the Or Pantheon from the Pseudotamians but used names from the Pseu Pantheon. In this version, Or is the supreme god. The Stae Registery of the XCS (SRXCS), an empire-spanning census, was know for it's furrow investigation of all unusual phenomena and with time it amassed an extensive list of these phenomena and were also responsible for the naming of famed Cryptids. This list also features comparrisons to creatures with definitive proof of existance. *Aggijki. A sapient mammalian ungulate that preaches wisdom and acceptance. Comp: Kentirlot. *Carruk. A supposedly extinc sub-species of Garrottik Fish. *Conokkin. A Tyurian who's head is replaced by the upper body of a Ravenoid. *Eltuhan. Plasmivorous serpents with iron scales and wings of stone. *Enogaska. A fairy that leads men to the land of the Jekej. *Felxx. A large lepidopterid witha wingspan of aproximately 5ft that consumes vermin. *Fulankala. Brother of Enogaska that feeds his captives to Lowland Ingtookoo. *Horask. Intelligent canines that can lead explorers to Nallatajhana, a place of pure serenity. Comp. Rothtun Dog. *Hydorah. A large reptilian creature with a single head, three wings and a thousand tales. *Ingtookoo. Giant feral Tyurians that roam the skies and steal children from hikers in the South Tyru Mountains. *Jekej. Valley dwelling female Ravenoids that convert men into women. *Jol. Blind, grey Tyurians that roam the outskirts of small towns and coast lines. They help lost travelers find their way in areas where mist obscures vision. *Kappakanna. A purple winged reptile that breathes ice cold fire. Comp: Yoltox. *Novahalataky. White humanoids made of Ice and snow native to mount Psuedin. *Pseudoniko. Small birds that breathe fire. *Qurokono. Ghosts that cause those who see it to become feral monsters. *Talakhat. Demons that steal unlaid eggs. *Tyuri Novindikki. A Highland variation of Jol that steals food from camps, but leaves footprints to a safe route up the mountains. *Vallaxki. A large leporid with skin of iron and three sharp horns made of gold. *Xaxasaza. Acephalous reptiles that walk upright. They consum stone through a mouth in their torso and regurgitate it as gold. *Xelokijinniki. A species of sea serpent that inhabits areas neer the Fog Lakes in North Pseudotamia. *Zhanzhanzakka. Domestic Spirits and Poltergeists. Tyuri The Tyuri civilization that dwelled in the gran Tyru swamp was divided because of it's belief system into two faiths: Norimmir (Northern Swamp) and Sourimmir (Southern Swamp). Northern Swamp Gods The Norther and Southern Tyurian "Pantheons" share the exact same gods, but with different names and slightly different appearances. The Northern pantheon also has an additional god that's membership has been disputed over centuries. *Pelk. King of the Gods and creator of the universe. *Moji. Queen of Life and mother of all creatures. *Lutel. Goddess of the Day, the Wind and change. *Ballykinni. God of the Night, Minerals and the Sky. *Lo Quan. God of the Celest (all cosmic and meteorological phenomena) and Death. Southern Swamp Gods To the east of Tyru, many claimed that there were only four gods that turned the world from a barren rock into a paradise. *Likkiginni. God of the Land, Animals and Plants. *Ghakin. God of the Water and Fish. *Nohk God of the Sky and Tunukku (colossal birds that make wind by the flapping of their wings). *Jikku. Wife to all three of the previously mentioned gods that gave life to all creatures on the planet. Bestiary of Lankhanna This Bestiary records many mythical animals thought by ancient Tyuri to be the incarnations of gods. Lankhanna was an enforcer that served in the swamps of north Tyru and so was familliar with many local legends and wrote them down into a book that was published c.13026BC, one hundred and thirty years after his death. *Pelgarax. A red-skinned Ravenoid that follows any orders given to it. *Hickonik. An Immortal warrior that tamed Ogo. *Ogo. A colossal bicephlous feline that swam in the Caspien Lake. *Galluk. Large winged Ravenoids that reside in dense forest areas. *Durattan Siblings. Two siblings that exist in constant conflic, killing each other at the beginning of their respective seasons and being reborn at the end in an inverse sense. **D'Taz. Brother of D'Linj that is born at the beginning of summer and slain by his sister at the beginning of winter. He in turn kills her after his birth. **D'Linj. Sister of D'Taz that is born at the beginning of winter and slain by her brother at the beginning of summer. She in turn kills him after her birth. *Tama. A metamorphic man that changes into a Bask'TA strigiform with two pairs of wings and a third eye at the back of it's head. It attacks Volpin on sight. at night and a man at dawn. Lover of Lell. *Lell. A metamorph that changes into a VolpinA white-furred, blind canid that consumes Bask'T. at dawn and a woman at night. *Dhoxxodoc. The one who cursed the Pseudo-, Tama, and the Xitan-, Lell, to turn into opposing creatures so that they may never be together. *Nillnik. Giant blazing bird with five heads. *Lat'Nut. Sapient mollusc that preaches wisdom to children lost in the swamps. Literature Literature for the RPM and XCS was an important aspect of their culture. Many literary works could be upwards of 500 pages long and yet it was still considered a short book while some encyclopedias numbered 120,000+ pages for each book and upto 50 books per volume. Because audio-visual entertainment was not as popular, the Ravon Fine Arts Comision numbers the sales of book at around 2,900,000,000 per cycle (1/2 Gaean solar rotation). Many novels belong to the fiction and fantasy genres. Science Fiction novels were numerous as well, up until the Xitavian Uprising which saw a rise of xenophobia and the censorship of books that contained profain elements such as xenophilic relationships. Historically, literature was considered one of the greatest gifts to man, be he Ravenoid or Tyurian (the latter, while very literate do not take as much enjoyment). Below is a list of famous literary works: *Ke Nallep. A epic fiction book of about 20,000 pages that details the adventures of a group of nine detectives that all seek to solve the murder of a king that died 3,000 years before, in order to find a relic that could be the key to the Library of Vo'Altairion. *Donn Shanack. A horror story about a psychotic Jol that attacks a small town and steals a young child and uses her for hunting. Censored by Xitan authorities in 1876BC but previously received many awards. *Altim Mahn. A myth-thriller novel that details the quest of 13 warriors to slay all threats to their land. Ranging from swarms of KalactaSmall herbivorous insects that can fly in swarms of millions. to massive sea monsters. *Tellaidae. A romance novel that made the relationship between Tama and Lell from Tyurian folklore know across Varassa. *Nobles Ruiné, et G'Han ot Kinjon. A biography detailing the life of General Ruiné, who refused the orders of a regent to sluaghter a tribe of Tyurian, instead fighting alongside them. It is famous not just among Ravenoid, but on a galactic scale. *Straterus. One of the first novels to showcase the posibility of coexistance between Ravenoid and extraterestrials that was published, coincidentaly, one year prior to first contact with the Ritosians being established. *Lomania. A science-fiction novel contasting greatly with Straterus, detailing the distruction of the Ravenoids by extraterrestrial war-machines. Ironically, the design of the machines in the novel bares remarkable resemblance to the Matrion that are now their allies. Music Music plays an important part in Ravenoid culture, originating from the effect sound vibrations can have on them. The different ryrthms of music pieces have different effects: Vibrant and upbeat music causes a feeling of elation and exitement while slower rythms such as waltzes calm and soothe. Instruments The type of instrument used in a composition depends highly on the desired effect. Heavy instruments are used for waltzes and "depresaent" music that calm the listener. A small list of Ravenoid-specific, commonly used instruments follows with their Gaean, English names for comparative purposes: Wind *Balterik. A small tubular instrument that is generally played with one hand and faced towards the ground. *Gnnan. A larger variation of the Balterik that is played horizontally. Comp: Piccolo. *Gatnarch. A semi-circular pipe with modulation holes that is used with one hand and has the lowest pitch of the light wind family. *Geccio. A very small whistle that creates a very high pitched sound that alters the effects of other instruments. *Ghankado. Nine pipes ranging in length strung together. They are ordered longest to shortest and are the oldest know example of a "complex" instrument. Comp: Pan Flute. String *Catrho. A long curved piece of metal pipe with a single string that's position can be moddified to produce differently pitched sounds. *Catkho. A V-shaped piece of metal with cords streched across the gap. Comp: Harp. *Catnirho. A long piece of wood with a round drum at one end. The drum has a small leathery membrane covering one side and strings stretch from the top of the pole to the bottom of the drum. Vibration Based *Dhofeer. Curently the youngest instrument, it is a circular instrument consisting of a metal circumferance of about 5cm of thickness with no fill and a metal plate attachet to it. When the plate is struck with a metal pole, it produces a strong vibration that reverberates around the ring. The afforementioned pole has a sound modulation device that produces a hum of variable pitch when exposed to vibrations. The closer it is held to a ring, the higher the pitch. When waved about in the bounderies of the instrument, it will produce soundsdepending on how close the user holds the pole to it. Songs and Hymns Songs from the RPM-era were generally written by monks and famed artists expressing th joys of life and the wonders that the world held. Variations with a more pesimistic view were also common as were romances and sonnets. Another type of song sung in bars commemorated historical events, two of the most well known being the formation of the Monarchy and the forging of the alliance between Tyurian and Ravenoid. XCS-era songs generally had the same themes but "Pesemaentic" songs were also more common and the Bar Hymns became more well know for slurring the government. The Olden Hymns were still sang but not in public and a new anthem was created to commemorate the XCS founders. The populace will often intentionally sing badly in order to further humiliate and slur the government and will instead hum lines from the original anthem. Others famed and galacticly known songs include include: *Tanni. The tale of a Pseudoni soldier that defeated a creature the size of a mountain. It is popular because of it's upbeat rhythm, especially when played on a Knackté (synthesizer). *Shin 'Oi. An instrumental heavy-metal song played by the oldest know band of it's type, Sinhun(Rebellion). Popular among Etrighon and Xavin. *Kannit. Commemorating the formation of the RMP. *Tallkhot. Commemorating the Tyuri-Pseudoni alliance. *Khnataj. A rebel's hymn mocking the XCS. *Nhatto. A variation on a Matrion hymn commemorating the Supremes, changed to remember fallen Emperor Hyperius. Technology Military Pre-Reform Terrestrial Interstellar Post-Reform Terrestrial Interstellar Interspecies Relations Ran'Cor Rithosia and Raxxanna Matrion Xavin Altough relations with the Xavin are friendly, the XCS take a diffrent stance for each species because of the grand variety. They divide them in to two groups: Epsa and Somak, humanoid and non-humanoid respectively. Epsa Becuase they bare the most resemblance to themselves, the Xitavian prefer to negotiate and maintain relations with other humanoid species. While most are considered allies and trading partners, a few are not trusted and are registered as "Potentially Hostile" by the XIsRC. *Comorotu. *Vanah'Talu. *Chikkindi. *Luskalaqua. *Tanjeniborokoku. Somak Because of the major differences to their species, Xitavian Ravenoss maintain distant and in some cases hostile relations with many non-humanoid Xavin species. *Gigamantidean. *Volkanovite. *Xaxalopede. *Narahaxuyea. Sagittarian Secondary Species Etrighon G'Matyde Noziru Tallakam Jajelokko Soloqikinian Landaru Tyuri Despite having inhabited the planet Varassa for many thousands of years before the formation of the RPM or XCS and the historical alliance between the two cultures, they now experience segregation and prejudice from Xitavians and are classed as "Secondary Citizens". References Category:Articles by User:Pschycron Category:Sagittarius Dwarf Eliptical Galaxy Category:Sapient beings Category:Species portals